The Girl With Fire In Her Eyes
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: Merlin and Arthur stumble across a girl who is seemingly just a young girl, but soon after Merlin starts to suspect differently, as he starts to have dreams that feel more like memories, but they're not his, then who's are they? With Morgana wanting her as well, Merlin must find a way to protect her. LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT! :)
1. Fire Light

**Hi this is my first Merlin fanfic so enjoy.**

* * *

"Merlin, Merlin wake up you dozy oaf!" Arthur shouted when he noticed Merlin asleep on his horse, again. Merlin gave a small jump, losing his balance in the saddle sliding to the side and landing with a thud on the hard ground.

"You really are a clotpole aren't you Merlin," said Arthur, exasperation evident in his voice. Arthur halting his horse and looked over his at Merlin.

"That's my word," Merlin protested, pushing himself onto his elbows.

"Then it suits you perfectly," retorted Arthur. Merlin opened his mouth to say something else but was silenced when Arthur lifting up his hand, telling him to be quiet. There it was again but Arthur was positive now when a high pitched scream broke the silence of the woods. Arthur swung down off his horse, took his sword and went off in the direction of the screams. Merlin watched in disbelief.

"Every time, every time. Why can't we just have a nice quiet ride though the woods without bandits, mercenaries, kidnappings or fights?" Merlin grumbled getting to his feet and followed Arthur into the trees and down a steep leaf littered slope. When Merlin and Arthur were in sight and ear shot of where the screams had originated, they saw solders. He and Arthur crouched low to the ground and swiftly moved to watch what was happening from the safety of a decaying fallen tree. Arthur recognised who the men were by their clothing; they where Morgana's men, but what were they doing here so close to Camelot? Merlin scanned their company and saw that three of the men where trying to get a girl into a wagon. The kind of wagon that slave traders used with bars and shackles not the most pleasant thing to ride in; this girl was doing everything she could to stay out out of that wagon.

"Arthur look," Merlin said in a hushed voice, pointing to the young girl,"What would Morgana want that girl for?"

"I don't know. But we have to help her. We go on the count of three",.Arthur said. He counted to three and on the last number Arthur leaped over the fallen tree trunk that was concealing them both from view and running down the slope sword drawn, plunging right into the midst of the solders.

"Great, just what I need," Merlin muttered sarcastically, voting the tree and hurrying down the slop, instead going to help the girl. One of the men trying to get the girl into the wagon came at Merlin, sword raised high to kill him. Merlin looked directly at the man. A surge of energy flowed through him, Merlin's eyes turned gold and the man who was coming at him went flying into a tree. Merlin gave a sigh and a small smile of satisfaction, he then moved on to the two men who were coming at him in the same manner as the first. Merlin made one hit the other on the head with a simple movement spell, confused they both stood there. Merlin looked up at a tree branch that was over the heads of the men. His eyes turned gold. With a loud snap the branch broke off landing heavily on their heads with a loud crack, knocking them out quite effectively. Merlin rushed over to the girl laying on the forest floor, she had been knocked out so that she couldn't run away. Kneeling by her side checking her pulse and examining her head for any injurers that might make it hard for her to stand. But there was nothing of conscience a few scrapes a couple of old scars. Looking up Merlin counted and noted, that there ware fifteen men including the three that he had taken care of. This left twelve for Arthur to deal with. Merlin took out three more with movement spells, just for good measure. Merlin mused that nine was a good number for Arthur to prove that Merlin was right a moment later Arthur joined him having successfully defeated the soldiers that, now lay about on the ground.

"How is she?" Arthur asked tucking his sword into his belt, it made a soft sound of steel on leather.

"It's just a small concussion, I think, she should wake up soon," Merlin said, noticing Arthur reach down and lift up a pendent that he had seen round the girl's neck.

The girl's eyes flickered open, seeing Arthur holding the pendent made her panic. She gave a small gasp snatching it from Arthur's hand and tried to get away from them, but failed as her legs buckled and she fell to the ground. Frightened she looked at Merlin and Arthur, clutching the pendent close to her chest.

"It's alright you're safe now my name is Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot," Arthur said taking a step towards her. She flinched, staring at him with eyes that practically screamed fear.

"Wow, it's okay this is Merlin, why not let him tend to your wounds?" Arthur said gently, trying to show that he wasn't a threat. The girl looked at Merlin and the fear in her eyes slowly faded to that of a more, quizzical look. Merlin took a small step towards her reaching out his hand.

"May I?" Merlin asked if he could examine her arm. She slowly lifted her arm for him to see. As Merlin delicately held her arm, he saw that there were long gashes on the underside of it; which indicated that she had been dragged by her legs for some distance beforehand. Arthur and Merlin set about getting a small camp fire going. Merlin let the water they had set to boil over the fire cool before cleaning the girl's wounds with it. Then spread some ointment on them to keep infection from the wounds, she flinched at the slight sting the ointment left, but Merlin ignored her sudden movement and held on to her arm with a steady hand, raping her arms with a torn up, clean linen shirt from his bag.

They set up a fire to boil water more water to drink, and clean her wounds on her legs.

* * *

"We need to get her to Gaius there's only so much I can do for her," Merlin said to Arthur.

"Then we ride for Camelot at dawn. She needs rest," Arthur nodded at the girl. She was staring into the flames of the small fire that they had made. Merlin sat across the flames from her.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked kindly, trying to look into her eyes but her gaze didn't shift and she didn't answer.

_Well so much for that idea_. Thought Merlin shifting his weight, where he sat.

"Castiel, that is my name," the girl said softly her eyes were still fixed on the fire. Merlin looked up at her.

"That's quite a lovely name you have there," Merlin smiled, then a question came to his mind "What does it mean?" he asked, a moment passed with no reply, and Merlin gave a sigh.

"It means bringer of flames," she said looking up at Merlin and with the fires light flickering in her eyes; he did not doubt her for a moment.

* * *

**Please write and review. X**


	2. Blood Magic

**wow sorry bout the wait!**

* * *

They woke the next morning and Arthur went over to the young girl to rouse her. she was curled up beside the dying embers of the small fire.

"Arthur I wouldn't wake her up yet," Merlin warned. Arthur looked over his shoulder and glared at Merlin, it seemed he was annoyed by the fact that the girl had favoured Merlin over him when it came to helping her yesterday. Merlin sighed and and set to work on packing up his things into his saddle bag, starting with his bed roll. Arthur turned away and put on his best hero face as he gently touched her shoulder.

"Wake up, we need to get you back to Camelot so you can see Gaius," her eyes snapped open and she quickly shied away from his hand.

"I'm not going to say I told you so," Merlin muttered just loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"Do you want to walk back to Camelot?" Arthur threatened, standing and resting a hand on the hilt of his sword, in what _was_ supposed to be and intimidating stance.

"What I didn't-," Merlin protested but Arthur cut him off.

"Right, that's it you're walking!" Arthur ordered turning and striding over the his horse to ready it.

"But," Merlin was loosing his words.

"No Merlin I am your king and I order you to walk," Arthur retorted swinging himself into his saddle.

"Who's being the Clotpole now?" Merlin huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"You are," Arthur called back over his shoulder, spurring his horse on,"The girl can have your horse." Merlin sighed and flopped his arms at his sides. he had a feeling he was not going to win today. the girl slowly got to her feet and hesitantly walked over to him. She gave him a quizzical look.

"He's always like this," Merlin said with a slight smile. The girl made a low growl in her throat, like she was clearing it. Merlin walked her over to his horse and assisted her up into the saddle. He held the reins in one hand to lead, and and his pack in the other.

It was a long ride, or walk in Merlin's case, as they came into a meadow that lay just on the outskirts of Camelot with its turrets and towers poking above the treetops.

"And there you have it," Arthur announced proudly, shifting his weight in his saddle. The girl stared up at Camelot peeking over the tall fir trees, her eyes hardened and she uttered something under her breath. Merlin glanced up at her as he lead the way behind Arthur, she was tense, _too_ tense. They made their way into the courtyard that was before the steps ascending into the castle. Merlin looked up at the girl again a noticed her hiding her pendent under her collar. Two stable hands came to take the horses away once Arthur and the girl had dismounted, Merlin helped her down. Gwen appeared in the archway and came down the stone steps, she wrapped her arms around Arthur.

"What took you so long?" she asked looking from Arthur to Merlin as she pulled away, her eyes soon fell on the slight girl standing just hidden behind Merlin, she was covered in grime and dried blood; her clothes had also seen better days.

"We ran into a bit of trouble," Arthur said glancing back at Merlin. Gwen looked at him a moment then back at the girl.

"She needs to see Gaius," she said firmly.

"Merlin," Arthur didn't need to say anymore as Merlin lead the girl up the steps and into the castle, turning to his right once inside and up the winding stair well. the girl was struggling but she hid it by keeping her breathing under control. Merlin pushed open the creaking old wooden door and entered, Gaius's and his living and working quarters. With her just behind him she was hidden from view when Gaius came wandering over to them.

"Where have you been boy?" he snapped in a worried tone.

"Never mind that," Merlin said, "You need to take a look at her," moving out of the way so Gaius could see the girl. Gaius's eyes widened and he hurried over to her.

"This way child," he ushered her to sit on his cot. she had her arms held in front of her protectively, she glanced to Merlin nervously. He nodded his head. She went and sat down, "What happened to her?" Gaius demanded examining her hands after unwrapping the linen they were protected by.

"Morgana's men had her in a cage. It looks like they dragged her by her feet," he filled him in looking over Gaius's shoulder to watch what he was doing. Gaius moved on to look at her face, he noticed some cuts on the back of her neck.

"May I?" he asked gesturing to her neck, she nodded slowly. he moved her hair over her shoulder and pulled her collar back a little, he gasped, "Lay down for me child," he said rushing over to his shelves to retrieve a set of scissors and ointment. Merlin was confused and looked at her neck and slightly exposed shoulders, his breath hitched; deep lacerations, scared over wounds, bruises and burns covered them. Gaius came back over and used the scissors to snip and cut down the centre of the back of her dress, pealing the linen away from when he was done, it took dried blood wit it and fresh leaked out of the wounds. Her entire back was marred in a mask of horrors that had been inflicted upon her over a long amount of time; from the looks of the older and healed scars. But most shocking were the runes and markings carved into the flesh of her back.

"Oh god," Merlin gulped. Gaius started to clean and put ointment on her back, she flinched every now and than, but the she never cried out. Gaius ordered Merlin back and forth for things he needed, clean water, fresh linen, potions. Arthur, some time later, entered and strode over to them but his face paled when he got a sight of her back and he froze in place, transfixed.

"What happened to cause that kind of torture?" he gulped, his throat dry. Gaius looked at the runes carved into her skin again.

"Black magic," he said washing another wound out.

"Is not all magic black?" Arthur cut across him, anger tinging his voice. Merlin looked down and moved away to help Gaius more.

"No my king, magic is just magic it's some of the people who use it that are bad, there are different ways those people can use magic. but the common names for what they do are as such, magic, black magic," he said applying ointment to the clean wound.

"So this was black magic?" Arthur said moving closer with his eyes still fixed on the girls back, gritting his teeth when he saw the spiraling runes running from her shoulders to the tops of her hips.

"No," Gaius said bringing a needle and thread to the sliced skin and began to sew the sides of a cut back together, "This is blood magic, and the most cruel and twisted I have seen in my many years." Merlin went down onto his knees and sat in front of the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, her lips were a thin line but she nodded her head, looking into his eyes. sweat was forming on her brow and she blinked droplets away from her eyes. Merlin moved his gaze to look at her back. What had Morgana done to this girl? Why had she done it? And, what was blood magic?

* * *

**there we go the long awaited chapter two! leave a review! **


	3. Silence

**hey! got another one for you and thanks to the guest for the reviewing! I really want you guys to review they help me write. now on with the story. **

* * *

Merlin walked over to the girl, carrying the heavy pile of fresh linen in his arms. She was laying on her chest, her was covered in the old bloodied cloth from earlier. Merlin sat down gently next to her and began to remove the old strips of linen and replace them with new, clean pieces. It was dark now outside and he assumed she was asleep, so when she talked he ended jumped out of his skin.

"Thank you," she whispered in a strained voice, either from pain or exhaustion he could not tell.

"No need to thank us," he said settling and getting back to work,"Why have you not said anything all day?" he asked. She remained quite, so he let it be.

"My words," she said slowly, swallowing nervously"That's what they-," she stopped;the words getting stuck in her throat. Merlin could guess what she was trying to say.

"They wanted you to talk?" he said, she nodded her head and swallowed again. She was so fragile, how could one so frail put up with so much pain? Merlin pealed away a strip of linen, it had one of the runes hidden underneath it. He bit down on his lip at the scabbing blood,"Castiel was it?" she nodded to confirm,"Castiel what did they want you to say?" he asked layering the clean cloth over her back, she shook her head and scrunched her eyes shut. She would not say any more. Merlin let out a slow breath and stud up to leave but she shot out a hand and grabbed his wrist. He turned his head back to her, she looked scared, her eyes pleaded with him to stay, "I will be right back," he assured her. She _slowly_ released her grip on his wrist and folded her arm back under her chest. Merlin left closing the door behind him, he walked down the stairs, across the balcony and along the hall to Arthur's chambers, knocked on the large oak door three times.

"Come in Merlin," he heard Arthur call, so he did. As he entered he was met with a hard stare from a seated Arthur at his table, "How is she doing?" he asked, lifting his chin up from resting it in his hand.

"Better, but I wander how she could walk with those wounds," Merlin said getting to work on clearing the table of the empty food plates.

"What did they want with her?" Arthur said getting to his feet, the chair screeched against the stone floor as it was pushed back.

"They wanted her to talk, or to say something in particular," he replied, helping Arthur out of his armour, after piling the plates on top of each other.

"What was, it did she tell them?" Arthur questioned lifting his arms so Merlin could unbuckle the straps that ran under them.

"No, she stayed silent, so they tortured her more," Merlin said pulling the shoulder and breast plate from Arthur's form.

"How long did they have her for?" Arthur asked pulling his chain mail shirt over his head.

"We don't know that yet," Merlin said taking the chain mail in his arms and placing it on the table. He went to help with Arthur's sword, but Arthur stopped him.

"Thank you Merlin, but you should go back to helping the girl she needs you more than I do," he said unfastening his belt and placing his sword on the table.

"Her name's Castiel," Merlin said letting Arthur know to use it in future, taking the armour and plates from the table, "Night Arthur."

"It's King Arthur, Merlin!" he was annoyed now. Merlin smiled a cheeky grin and rushed out of the room before Arthur could catch him. Arthur rested his hands on his hips and shook his head disbelievingly, he finished up getting ready for bed.

When he arrived back, Merlin pushed open the door slowly and slipped inside. He glanced to Castiel laying on the cot, she was still awake her eyes met his and for the briefest of moments he saw a flicker of light appear in them, but it was gone. He walked over to her and sat down on the floor next to her, leaning his side on the wooden frame of the cot. She watched his every move, her eyes seemed to burn into his. He remembered the pendent she wore around her neck and wandered what it was.

"Can I see your pendent?" he asked holding out his hand to her. She looked uncertain but nodded her head and pulled AT the cord around her neck for Merlin to see the pendent. Merlin took the pendent gently in his hand, careful not to pull on the cord. He gazed at the small amber gem that was crafted in place by silver dragon claws, "It's beautiful," he breathed. She reached out, laying her hand over his, taking the pendent into her fist and back to her chest. She didn't trust people with it, not even Merlin. Merlin rubbed his eyes, they were starting to droop and get tired. He pushed himself up to stand, she grabbed his wrist again asking for him to stay, "I will be right back I'm just getting a blanket for myself," he told her, she let go and he went to his room and fetched his bedding. He sat back down beside her and wrapped himself in his blanket. She watched him, when he was settled she closed her eyes and relaxed her body so she could sleep.

Merlin gazed at her one last time before he too closed his eyes and started to drift off into sleep. An image was conjured in his minds eye, against the black of his eyelids. At first it was only a flickering flame but it grew and grew into the form of a dragon with its wings outstretch, Merlin was not the one forming this image in his mind, someone else was! He tried to open his eyes but they stayed shut against his will. The dragon looked at him and let out a roar that reverberated inside his head, when the roar ended his eyes shot open. He breathed heavily his whole body tense, on edge. He hesitantly looked at Castiel, she was asleep. What was that? He stared at her for a few seconds. He noticed her eyelids twitch and flicker, Merlin looked more carefully at them, leaning closer. There, He saw it! A flash of gold beneath her lashes. His breathing stopped and everything seemed to slow down as it dawned on him. She had magic.

* * *

**There we go! what will happen next? stay tuned for the next chapter, don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Memories

**Hey there my readers thank you to the guests who reviewed to members who reviewed! I really appreciate it! like I have said before leave a review they help me get chapters out nice and fast! **

* * *

Merlin sat staring at her, his heart beating fast and loud in his ears. His eyes remained fixed on her closed ones, they flickered again and this time he felt blinding pain erupt from his back, an image flashed before his eyes; a black hooded figure holding a leather bound book with a dagger in one hand. The pain stopped as suddenly as it came and Merlin fell to his hands for support, gasping for air. Gaius had woken up when he heard Merlin gasping, he hurried over and knelt beside him.

"What's the matter?" he sounded worried. Merlin was about to reply but another stab of white hot pain strangled Merlin's words in his throat. His mind was flooded with another vision, the hooded figure walked round him to his back holding the knife, they brought its blade down and. The vision was gone so fast, but it felt real, it felt like it was happening to him. Merlin slid his gaze back to Castiel, was she the cause of the visions? Her eyes stopped fluttering and the Pain ebbed away slowly, his back eased and he sat up again,"What happened?" Gaius asked sternly.

"I think," Merlin took a breath,"I think she is sending her memories to me," Gaius looked confused, Merlin turned his head to face him, "She has magic," Gaius's face fell with shock.

"Arthur must not find this out or he will most likely have her killed, or turn her out of the Camelot," Gaius said wetting his lips. They both looked at her in silence.

Dawn crept slowly higher in the sky, light filtered into the room slowly and the first rays of sunlight landed on Castiel's back. Merlin sat on the stairs leading to the small library, book after book was piled up around him and his head was resting in his hand. Sleep had eluded him all night, no he was scared to sleep, what if Castiel sent him another Memory? He didn't think that he could take much more of her past tortures and experiences. the book his elbow was leaning on was about magic of the mind, the book was old and called "The Thought Transference of Witches and Wizards" none of the spells and experiences listed in the book matched up to what Merlin had felt from Castiel, hers were real like their minds had merged together and her memories where his memories, what she felt was what he felt. He rubbed his eyes and placed the book on a towering pile of others that had come before it.

"Merlin!" Gaius called walking over to him, a small worn leather bound book held in his hands. The book was open at a page with and illustration of two people back to back holding hands, "Read this," he said handing the book to Merlin. Merlin yawned taking the book in his hands, skimming over the words, he read aloud.

"When two mages merge their senses they think, see and feel everything the other does. The spell is called Remembrance and takes such focus and strength that few mages can do it for more than a moment sending the other information. the spell is mostly used as a call for assistance, but it some cases it is used to make both mages twice as powerful than they may be on their own. However in most experiences the caster of the spell is unaware they are casting it, this leads to the closest person with magic to be attacked with the memories of the caster," Merlin looked up at Giaus. This was what had happened to him. Looking back on the part about how long the visions lasted, Merlin read again, "Few mages can do it for more than a moment," He looked up across the room, his eyes landing on Castiel's sleeping form.

"How long did the visions last of you Merlin?" Gaius asked looking over the paragraph with his magnifying class.

"More than five seconds, the second was more than ten," he pushed himself up and stretched out his back. He strode over to the cot Castiel was resting, deep in slumber.

"She must be very powerful, to do that according to this book," Gaius pondered.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed, pealing back the blanket to see how her back was doing. He lifted a strip of lien from her skin and saw that the wounds were now starting to heal faster. A knock came at the door and Gwen popped her head round, she smiled and came in closing the door behind her.

"How is the girl doing?" she asked. Merlin turned his head and smiled back at her.

"Much better," he said. The extra noises entering the room filtered through Castiel's sleep drunk mind and she opened her eyes slowly and stared at up at Merlin. When her eyes flitted to Gwen standing next to him she pushed herself up to sit on the bad, clutching the front of her ruined dress against her chest. Gwen looked at her, frowning in thought then she smiled,"You should not be moving," Merlin said kneeling down to look in the girls uncertain eyes.

"I think we need to get her some better clothing before worrying about much else," Gwen said reaching out her hand for Castiel to take. She looked to Merlin for guidance, Merlin smiled and nodded. Castiel took Gwen's hand hesitantly, she was very couscous; but after what Merlin had seen of her past he did not blame her. What was puzzling though, was why she always looked to Merlin for conformation about something. Gwen wrapped the blanket over Castiel's shoulders and lead her out to get some fresh clothes.

Gwen opened the door to her chambers and gestured for Castiel to go inside. she stood there awkwardly waiting for Gwen to tell her what to do. Gwen sat her down on her bed and opened the trunk at its base, she started pulling out her old dresses that she had grown out of. Castiel looked from one garment to the other, she seemed overwhelmed with the choice. Gwen looked at her kindly.

"Would you like to ware something other than a dress?" she said gently. Castiel nodded slightly. Gwen went to the bottom of the trunk and produced her old breeches and linen shirts. Castiel picked out a shirt with a lace up front that started above the bust and a pair of flexible brown breeches, she went behind the screen to change. The linen strips on her back were taken off and her chest, back and shoulders were wrapped in a linen bandage by Gwen. When she came back from behind the screen Gwen gave her a set of soft leather hunting boots. Castiel looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, she tucked her pendent under the collar of her shirt and felt it rest on her skin. Gwen smiled, "Now you look ten times batter in those than I ever did," she glanced at Gwen and her lips twitched in a ghost of a smile, "You have no need to thank me," Gwen said resting a hand on the girls shoulder, "Now come let's go see the others. she nodded and trailed after Gwen back to where Merlin, Gaius and now Arthur were all talking.

"How are you?" Arthur asked bowing slightly when he saw Castiel walking in behind Gwen, "And Gwen, why is she waring breeches?" Castiel narrowed her eyes at Arthur. Arthur saw and retracted his statement, "Well never mind that," Merlin could not help the snicker that escaped his lips and Gwen was holding back her laughter. Arthur glared at them both in turn, clearly annoyed. Castiel smiled as she watched them. theses people were kind _and_, here eyes rested on Merlin, she was staring to like them; they reminded her of people she used to know.

* * *

**there we go! Leave a review please!**


	5. Dark Wings

**hello there! my readers the story is picking up the pace now!** **LEAVE A REVIEW, as i say all the time they help me** **write my chapters faster.**

* * *

Morgana stood with her back to her two solders, her arms folded, a calm demeanor surrounded her.

"So," she said tapping her arm with a finger "You managed to let a single young girl escape." She turned to look at the two men. They looked at their feet in shame.

"She had more power than we had anticipated," one said. Morgana directed her attention to him. She unfolded her arms and stared at the top of the man's bowed head.

"So you let her get away? One girl managed to take out all of you?" her voice was slowly raising.

"Two men came out of nowhere and helped her," He kept his head down.

"And who were these two men?" she walked up to him and stopped just in front of him.

"One was skinny with back hair, and the other gold of hair a dragon was sewn on his red tunic," he said, fear of the wrath that might be inflicted upon him creeping into his shaking voice.

"Arthur and Merlin," she sounded disbelieving, "They took the girl?"

"Um I don't know," he stuttered.

"DID THEY TAKE HER!" Morgana yelled and the fires either side of her throne erupted into huge columns of flame, heat hit the men in the faces and a blast of wind sent them back, "DID THEY TAKE HER!" she yelled again.

"Y-yes they took her," he whimpered. The flames died down slowly.

"Well then we had better get her back," she snarled, breathing heavily. They scrabbled to their feet and dashed out of the hall. Morgana backed up and sat in her throne. She had not gone through all the pain and trouble of finding that girl, to only have her taken before she was finished with her. Shadows fell on her face and she sat in silence.

* * *

Merlin walked with Castiel by his side, they both carried woven baskets filled with herbs and pails of water in their free hands. Merlin laughed and Castiel smiled slightly. She had been staying in Camelot for near a week now and her wounds and mostly healed. They took their goods up the castle steps and to Arthur's chambers, he was having a bath, today was the anniversary of his birth. Water sloshed over the sides of the buckets as they walked down the hall to knock on Arthur's door.

"Come in Merlin!" he called. Merlin pushed the door open and entered with water in hand. Arthur was behind his screen and he came out from behind it,"What took you so long Mer- ah, oh, um hello," he said, quickly grabbing a cloth to cover his lower half; Castiel had appeared from behind Merlin. That girl was as silent as a shadow! Merlin suppressed a laugh; Castiel had walked in on him only yesterday when he was bathing, her expression was blank and unmoved just like it was now. She took strides over to Arthur's copper basin and tipped her water in, she walked back to the door and bowed her head slightly, before leaving.

"Now that was funny," Merlin giggled tipping his water into the basin. Arthur glared at him and lunged to grab his head, but Merlin was to quick and jumped to the side, dashing out of the room before Arthur could get ready to lunge again.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin didn't stop running until he reached Gaius's tower. He slammed the door shut behind him, and leaned against the wood, his breathing heavy and fast. Castiel sat on the steps leading up to his room, a book was resting in her lap. She looked up at Merlin then to the candle sticks on the work table, the unlit candles flickered into life as the wick burned. Merlin watched as the flames left their places and started to float and dance in the air. He smiled. Castiel was using her magic and it was some of the most beautiful magic that he had ever seen; she was able to make plants grow, to make it rain, start fires, and use the wind. she could do all of these things without an incantation or moving her hands.

"You must never do this when the others are here," Merlin said, she nodded and the flames burnt out. He walked over to her and sat beside her, he looked down at the book in her hands. She pointed to a knight fighting a dragon depicted in a painting, the dragon was killing the knight, tapping it with her finger she shook her head.

"This," she said,"This is wrong." she only ever spoke if it was something that needed saying.

"How is it wrong?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Knights kill dragons, not this," she seemed distressed and angry. She closed the book with a snap putting it down on the step as she stood up.

"Some dragons do kill knights," Merlin explained, standing as well and following her to the window. She gazed out over Camelot.

"No, dragons protect," she frowned,"Knights and kings hunt and kill." He glanced at her this was the most she had spoken since arriving. She whispered something under her breath.

"What?" Merlin asked leaning down to hear her.

"Dark wings, they stretch far and cover all in their shadow," she turned away from the window, "And they consume all." Merlin looked out over the kingdom, out on the horizon dark clouds were moving swiftly in. A storm was coming a big one. Merlin tore his eyes from the sky and glanced back to Castiel, her jaw was clenched. Merlin got a sudden pain in his back and lent on the wall for support an image danced before his eyes. He was tied to a cross in the centre of a ring of people chanting. The image soon vanished and he looked at Castiel, she was holding onto her pendent, her eyes dark. What had Morgana wanted with her? Who was she really? Merlin gasped for air to lessen the pain as it ebbed and faded. He had a feeling he would soon find out, and that scared him.

* * *

**well tell me what you think I want to know good or bad! if you have questions then please ask them I would be happy to answer! LEAVE A REVIEW.**


End file.
